


Dear to Me

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “Carter? You’re not going to regret this, right? Moving in together?”Carter’s head moved on his pillow as he tried to shake his head. “Of course not,” he said. He rubbed Percy’s knuckle with his thumb. “I love you, Perce. Always.”





	Dear to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Dear to Me by Electric Guest. Especially because in my head, I kind of think Asa Taccone as my fancast for Percy.  
> (Also I wrote this one because my team just had their first defeat of the season so I need to write something to soothe my aching heart)

* * *

 

It was a big decision. Percy didn’t even really understand why Carter wanted the same thing as him. And it was not like they were always alright. It was not like everything was always rainbows and butterflies.

They fought, they argued, they cried.

Yet they knew they would always come back to one another.

And here they were now, in their own apartment.

It was not big. Nothing fancy. Most of the furniture was something that each of them already owned before, or something that their friends have given them.But most importantly, it was _theirs_.

Despite the exhaustion after moving in, Percy felt ecstatic, almost restless when he was heading to bed that night.

 _ **Our** bedroom_ , Percy thought giddily as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Carter looked up from the book that he was reading when Percy closed the bathroom door.

“I think I’ve seen that shirt somewhere,” Carter said as Percy walked to the bed.

Percy looked at him innocently.

“Really?” He asked and ducked his head down, pretending to study Carter’s old NASA shirt that he was wearing. “You like it?”

Carter gave Percy a side-glance. “Kind of,” he said, calmly turning the book to a new page. “That’s why it’s my favorite shirt.”

Percy grinned as he climbed up to the bed.

“Funny,” he said. “It’s my favorite one too.” He leaned to press a kiss on Carter’s temple, then slid himself under the cover.

Carter closed the book that he was reading as Percy snuggled against his side. He wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulder and kissed the crown of Percy’s head.

“Do you want to continue Song of Achilles, or you just want to sleep now?”

Percy was so tired after unpacking their stuffs, and he knew that they still had to finish unpacking and arranging stuff tomorrow. But listening to Carter’s voice always had that soothing effect on him. Percy nodded.

“Maybe one or two pages?” he said, angling his neck to look up at Carter.

Carter’s lips tugged up into a soft smile, and the way his dark eyes looked at Percy made Percy felt something warm and sweet is filling him inside.

“Okay,” Carter said and placed the book that he read before on the nightstand. He took The Song of Achilles from there and opened the book. He flipped the pages until he found the bookmark. It was a bookmark that Percy gave him. It was pictures of them together were taken in a photo booth in a mall. Percy cut the pictures and glued them in a blue thick paper, punched a hole on top of the paper where he tied a white ribbon.

“So, we just finished Chapter Thirteen, right?” Carter said, taking the bookmark and placed it on the nightstand. Percy hummed as he shifted to have a more comfortable position with his head resting against Carter’s chest. Carter sneaked his right arm around Percy’s waist, and held the book with his right hand. Then he started reading the book in his deep silky voice.

“ _Deidameia left the next morning, as she had said she would. ‘She is visiting an aunt,” Lycomedes told the court at breakfast, his voice flat. If there were questions, no one dared to ask them. She would be gone until the child was born, and Achilles could be named as_ father.”

Percy listened to his boyfriend reading the lines in the book, absently rubbing his hand over Carter’s arm that was wrapped around his middle.

Carter’s voice was soothing, almost musical, like he was singing a soft lullaby to Percy. Percy felt so warm, safe, and content. It was just the two of them in their small bubble. Carter read the books softly, while gently running his fingers through Percy’s hair.

“ _He landed, and the weapons were already lifted, held with a deadly poise that was like no girl, nor no man either. The greatest warrior of his generation_.”

Carter stopped, and raked his fingers through Percy’s hair.

“You want to stop here now?” he asked.

Percy yawned. “Yeah. We can continue tomorrow.

Carter chuckled and kissed Percy’s temple. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Percy pulled away from Carter to lie on his side of the bed. Carter took the bookmarker and placed it on the last page that they read. He put the book on the night stand, and turned on the night lamp. He flicked another switch to turned off the overhead lamp. The room turned much darker now, save for the dim bluish light from the night lamp. He lied on his side, facing Percy.

Even in the dim light, Percy could see the soft curls on the corners of Carter’s lips. Percy felt like his chest was a soft white cloud as he reached out and carefully traced Carter’s lip with his index finger.

Carter caught his hand, and kissed his knuckles softly.

“Good night, Perce,” he whispered, and kissed Percy’s wrist. He placed Percy’s hand next to his pillow, but didn’t let it go.

“Good night, Carter.”

Carter gave him a single microscopic nod, still smiled at him softly.

“Carter? You’re not going to regret this, right? Moving in together?”

Carter’s head moved on his pillow as he tried to shake his head. “Of course not,” he said. He rubbed Percy’s knuckle with his thumb. “I love you, Perce. Always.”

Percy’s heart fluttered and without even thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Carter. He kissed him softly, like the way the first snow gently fell on the ground.

“Me too, Carter,” Percy said when he pulled away, half-whispering. “I love you too.”

They had said the words to each other for so many times, yet Percy felt like a teenager again, smiling shyly at Carter who was staring at him like Percy hung the stars for him.

“You’re a dear to me, Perce,” Carter whispered. “I’d do anything just to keep you by my side.”

Percy smiled as Carter leaned and placed another soft kiss on his lips.

 

*******

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :). Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always loved <3\. Also say Hi to me or drop a line or maybe drop a prompt for me on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld :)


End file.
